Meet The Girls
by newkidzondablock
Summary: Arthur does a spell wrong and gets the girl version of the males into the regular world.The guy version of the nations help.A type of genderbending
1. Come Into The World Unoticed

**This is just something that I thought it is going to be multichaptered if people like it.**

**Main Characters:Members of the G8 plus Romano,Spain,China,and Prussia.**

**Warning:Language and fighting(mostly on the girls' part),and human names used**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia.**

This particular night a certain British nation was drunk and was trying to do a spell."Okay,put a sprinkle of fairy dust and 3 strands of white tiger leprecaun hair."But little did Arthur know that he actually grabbed the jar right next to it. meeting was going to be a surprise.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey you have fun last night?Wow you don't look so hot right now but anyway why do we have these meetings with just certain nations?"Alfred and him were just on their way to the meeting room.

"Alfred,do you really have to be so loud?"Head nod yes from Alfred."Go bother the frog or somebody else.I got a terrible hangover."That was when they got to the meeting was there and a few (I think's that China's first name or is it Wang)was being bothered by Ivan to become 'one' with ,Ludwig,and Kiku were talking amongst was being perverted as was talking to Matthew,and Lovino was trying to get Antonio off of him.

"Ah,their quiet down right now!"Ludwig knew that he shouldn't have went out with Alfred last night he could at least get some sleep during the put his head was quiet until they heard,"Get away from her you potato bitch!"Arthur looked up and surprisingly everyone in the room was noises were coming from the hall and getting louder.

**The Hallway To The Meeting Room**

There were a group of girls on their way to the meeting not any ordinary girls,the girl version of the guy nations currently in the are their names:(I'll put what they look like at the end.)

Daisy Veniciano(North Italy),Monika Beilschmidt(Germany),Sakura Honda(Japan),Allison Jones(America),Alice Kirkland(England/Britain),Francoise Bonnefoy(France),Chun-Yan Wang(China),Anya Braginskaya(Russia),Maddeline Williams or Maddie(Canada),Gillian Beilschmidt(Prussia),Katrina Vargas(South Italy),and Carmen Fernandez(Spain) are the female version names.

"Get away from her you potato bitch!"Katrina's sister Daisy was currently by her best friend was when Carmen came and started hugging her.

"Don't use that language,daughter"Like Carmen said Katrina is like a daughter to her but she doesn't see her as a mother figure."Katrina started to hit her saying that she's not her mother.

"I agree with her a proper lady I think I should shouldn't cuss that much Katrina."Alice said while fixing her that was when Allison added her 2 cents to the equation.

"Please,cut the cuss just as much as she does.I should know you raised me aren't I right Maddie?"Allison asked her twin (to know the female Canada is remembered way more than the male version.)

"Well,uh..."Maddeline started to trail,her best friend Gillian picked up the rest of her sentence for her.

"Maddie,too awesome for you 2 to be asking her dumb questions?" chirps."Fuck you all then."

"All of you should just calm down you don't want to make a bad impression on the boys when we enter now do we?"Chun-Yan had to stare for a ..."WHY WOULD WE LISTEN TO SOMEONE THAT LOOKS 12-YEARS-OLD?"Everyone screamed.

"Don't talk to her like that just because she looks 12, still older and my best friend."Sakura all heard little 'kolkolkolkolkolkols'.Anya was about to get mad.

"Just because she has the smallest parts doesn't mean anything."Anya said with a small innocent smile.

"Now,just because I'm short and don't have Moni's figure doesn't mean anything now does it."Chun-yan said tryingg to defend herself all turned to Monika and stared.

"How do all of your arguements end up with everyone staring at my chests?Find a different way to settle them for once."Monika asked while crossing her arms under her chest.

"They are pretty big Moni."That came from Daisy, that moment everything went silent just as they arrived at the meeting doors opened and there stood Francis with his rape face on.

"Now,which one of you is Moni?"He didn't notice the girl's faces but they noticed his especially Francoise.

* * *

><p><em> Reveiw<em>


	2. Descriptions

_**(Like I said I would tell you what the female versions look 's off a website and I also put what I think they should may be a little long but I recommend you read it to know what some characters look don't look exactly like a girl version of the is actually a lot of differences between is important.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own the females or the males of Hetalia.**_

Daisy Veniciano-Hair:Lighter shade of brown,usually in ponytails,curlier,hair curl/Eyes:More amber than a brown/Used to be mistaken for boy instead of girl/Uniform: long sleeve double-breast jacket with matching mini skirt/Personality:Tougher but clumsier,braver,more willing to fight,strong when angered/Street Clothes:Girl sailor suit or white skirt with any shirt/Friends:Knows everybody,Monika and Sakura are like sisters

Monika Beilischmidt(Moni)-Hair:Girl version of Ludwig's without it being slicked back/Eyes:Turquiose instead of icy blue,softer than Ludwig's,shine to eyes,gets dull when she tries to remember life as Holy Roman Empire(which everybody knows about except Daisy)/Personality:Easily excited,small smile or calm look on face most of the time,sometimes serious/Uniform:The same as Ludwig/Street Clothes:Shorts with tank tops,baseball caps/Body:Short,big chest,has a figure that most girls want

Sakura Honda-Hair:Jet black in a bob cut/Eyes:Golden brown,Has a shine to them/Uniform:Like Kiku's but with a skirt/Personality:Only cusses when irritated or mad,scary when mad,Like girl next door,more outspoken/Street Clothes:School girl outfits,kimonos/Crush:Lee or Hong Kong who is a boy in both worlds

Allison Jones-Hair:Shoulder length,slighty wavy at ends,no ahoge,a darker blonda/Eyes:No glasses,more gray-blue/Uniform:Bomber jacket,white shirt,dress pants/Personality:Likes adventures and new things,teases Alice,still strong,fake cries,gets Maddie to help get things she wants/Street Clothes:Sorts,crop tops,cowboy hat and boots/Favorite Food:Hotdogs

Alice Kirkland-Hair:Grayish-brown,pigtails,curled at the ends,normal eyebrows/Eyes:Wears glasses,kinda narrowed/Uniform:Like Arthur's but with a skirt/Personality:Has a punk side,can be elegant,cusses more than anybody,Easily angered,lightweight drinker/Street Clothes:British school girl uniforms,maid dresses/Favorite Pastime:Practicing guitar

Francoise Bonnefoy-Hair:Tied in french knot,eyes are thick but thinner than Arthur's,dark brown/Eyes:Blue with a hint of violet/Uniform:Bright red and blue uniform/Personality:Kinda a snob,likes the best/Street Clothes:Designer dresses/Favorite Person To Bother:Maddie about her clothes

Chun-Yan Wang-Hair:Auburn more than brown,kept in 2 buns/Eyes:Light brown/Uniform:Girl version of China's uniform but just a different shade of green/Personality:Can be high strung,stotic when she wants to,show off with food,looks 12 but is the oldest,tells everyone to behave/Street Clothes:Traditional Chinese dress with short or long sleeves/Favorite Comeback:When the girls say who would want to listen to someone who looks 12-years-old she says'well it isn't my fault I don't have Moni's body'

Anya Braginskaya-Hair:More beige than blonde,long,usually keeps down/Eyes:Softer than male Russia's/Uniform:Same uniform still with the coat/Personality:Smiles are more innocent,still imtimidating,drinks less vodka/Street clothes:Gold scarf,wears coat,jeans/Favorite Flower:Daisy

Madeline William(Maddie)-Hair:Sandy blonde,very wavy,reaches bottom of back but longer without waves,no hair curl,sometimes wears in low pigtails/Eyes:Glasses,violet/Uniform:Open jacket with maple leaves,suit jacket,matching skirt/Personality:Remembered by all countries,fierce during hockey,speaks out more,more outgoing/Street Clothes:/Pet:Polar bear,female,named Kumari,has flower behind ear,more aggresive than Kumajirou

Gillian Beilschmidt-Hair:Long,white/Eyes:Pink with blue at the bottom/Uniform:Red,white,black,thigh high lace up boots/Personality:Uses the word awesome less than Gilbert,messes with Allison even though their friends,acts a lot like regular Gilbert/Street clothes:Blue,black,red,or white shirts with black pants/Best Drinking Partner:Monika,likes to see who can drink more beer

Katrina Vargas-Hair:Shoulder length,pink headband,hair curl/Eyes:More brown than amber/Uniform:Boy version of Romano's just with shorts/Personality:Smirks more than she scowls,better at fighting,acts rude towards certain people/Street Clothes:Cargo shorts with colored shirts/Kind Of Person:Animal person

Carmen Fernandez-Hair:Brown,messy bun/Eyes:Warm,green,sometimes cold and fierce/Uniform:Beige suit with skirt/Personality:Oblivious,rare to be mad or irritated,happy most of time/Street Clothes:Any thing in style,usually expensive/Wants to be called:Mama Carmen by Daisy and Katrina

_**Sorry it took so long.I had to rewrite it twice to try and make it as short as has their own special category.**_


	3. Game Time:Find Yourself

_**I haven't updated in a while.I've just been busy and been having writers in case you forgot the girls' names here they are.**_

_**Daisy Veniciano(North Italy),Monika Beilschmidt(Germany),Sakura **_

_**Honda(Japan),Allison Jones(America),Alice Kirkland(England/Britain),Francoise **_

_**Bonnefoy(France),Chun-Yan Wang(China),Anya Braginskaya(Russia),Maddeline **_

_**Williams or Maddie(Canada),Gillian Beilschmidt(Prussia),Katrina Vargas(South **_

_**Italy),and Carmen Fernandez(Spain) are the female version names.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia.**_

(As Francis stood there everyone was looking back and forth from him and silence was broken as someone unconciouslly pushed Monika he saw her and what she looked like he licked his lips and kissed her hand.)

("Voulez-vous m'accompagner à mon chambre peut avoir du plaisir."Francis said one of Gillian's best friends was the female personification of France she was bound to know was getting mad that a man she didn't know was hitting on her little sister.)

("If you don't get your fucking hands off of her right now I will rip your heart out and feed it to my dogs,you bastard."She said it in a calm but cold voice that would scare anybody."What are you doing here anyway?We're all scheduled to have an important meeting."(like anything ever gets done)

("Mon cher,we reserved this room for a meeting.I could get the leader of the meeting if you want Ludwig,some people would like to talk to you!"Francis called for Ludwig came out and saw Monika and Gillian he only thought 2 things.)

_('I'm still drunk from last and imagining me and bruder as girls or Arthur did another drunk spell'_From the moment he came out the girls knew something was all were thinking _'Whoa,this guy is good-looking but he looks like a more strict boy version of Moni'_)

(As for Ludwig and Monika,they could only stare each other had serious expressions as they looked at each was a tense silence before it was broken by was also able to look inside the room." in the room and look at everyone in there by the one that looks most like .I want an explanation of this as soon as possible."She walked in the room with all the girls following.)

(Everyone in the room was surprised as a attractive buxom blonde girl came in the room followed by many all went quiet as almost all the girls stood next to a was looking confused as she was the only one without went to Monika to tell her."Uh...Moni,I can't find someone that looks like you think they even have a Canada at this meeting?"she asked in her quiet voice.)

("Of course they do they have evryone else including Germany.I wonder...ahhhhhh look at that polar 's soooooo cute!"She went from serious to her normal self in just 2 started to follow the bear until she bumped into something."Ow."She looked up and saw no other than Matthew." cute have to be was looking for you."She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Maddeline.(straight forward much?))

(Matthew was blushing from having the girl holding his hand and she just called him he could think was _'Does Ludwig have a twin or something?This girl looks a lot like him but just she is kinda cute so are the other girls in did they even come from and why do they look like someone already in here?'_His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed into a and Matthew just stared at each other.)

("Uh,Ludwig,why are there girls in here that look like us?"Alfred said breaking the silence"'t tell me...TONY MADE CLONES OF US IN OUR SLEEP BUT HE MESSED UP SO WE'RE !")

(All signs of everyone having hangovers were interrupted Alfred's rant by saying,"Shut up you bloody I think I know what happened,though."The room was quiet for the 3rd time that day.A new stared in shock as Arthur was about to explain.

_**Author Note-**__**Well the guys didn't officially meet the girls yet but they are going to in the next are also going to have an explanation of what is happening in the girls' out next chapter.**_

_**Review :)**_


	4. Explanations and Fights

_**Okay. I missed writing this story so much. I just don't have the time to write it but with school on semester break I could write another chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**_

Arthur explained how he thought the girls got there. "So the spell that I did last night was one that has people from other dimensions brought to ours. So I'm pretty sure that the reason these girls look so much alike us is because they are us. Does anyone not understand?"

Everyone was just staring at him with a deadpanned expression until Alfred spoke up. "So your pretty much telling us that while you were drunk you did a spell and messed up so we have girl versions of ourselves here right now. "He paused to breathe. "So I have a question for the girls. Which of you are which country?"

Allison was the first to speak up. "Wellllllllll,I'm the best country EVERRRRRRR so I guess I'll introduce myself first. "She jumped onto the table for dramatic effect. "I'M THE UNITED STATES OF JONES!"At that time every boy except Alfred,Feliciano,and Antonio thought,_ 'well she certainly overdoes it like Alfred.'_(Since I'm lazy and don't feel like writing every introduction I'm just going to skip to the last person introducing themselves.)Well it was Monika's turn to introduce herself.

"HI, I'm Monika Belischmidt,but you can call me Moni and I'm the nation of Germany. Nice to meet you. "She said it with a smile but after she was done Lovino had to say something.

"Uhh,that's supposed to be the potato bastard?She seems carefree while he has a stick up his ass 24/7.I don't get it at all."His comment seemed to get to everyone.

Francis said,"Ah,I do agree with have different personalities and looks different than what I expected him to look I'm not complaining at actually looks better than what I thought."He gave her a hungry look after saying completely forgot that she had an older sister.

"If you don't stop talking about my fucking sister like that.I will rip off your balls and feed them to you."Gillian he kept his mouth close but kept looking at Monika,Gillian literially jumped on him and started choking him.

"GILLIAN STOP!YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"All the girls and boys yelled at her but she wasn't was actually hoping to kill was pulled off of him by Anya and her sister."Leave the killing to me."was all Anya said before dropping her in a chair and walking back to her then started talking to her in German.

"Sis, brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken über Sorgen, versucht er alles, was ich dir sagen werde Ich bezweifle, dass er nicht, wenn er, was gut für him.I 'm weiß schlauer als ich aussehe."She said the last parts in a kind of threatening voice which made Ludwig and Gilbert sweatdrop in the background

"in Ordnung."Everyone watched the little family scene until Feliciano said,"Ludwig,I'm hungry can we go get pasta?"Daisy heard this and ran over to Feliciano.

"You like pasta to?What's your favorite kind?Do you know any good places to get some,I'm hungry too."They then went into a deep conversation about their favorite foods.

Ludwig said,"I guess we can get something to eat but everyone stay if any passerbys ask why most of us look alike just say we all have for the Italies quadripilites."As that happened the nations walked out the door and went to find somewhere to eat.

_**Author's Note:In the next chapter I'm going to try and let every character so if you want to see any more minor fights between characters just tell me so I can try and put it somewhere.**_

_**Review ;)**_


	5. Eating and a Place to Stay

_**I have noticed that my story chapters are very short so I'm going to try and make this chapter longer. If it doesn't turn out to be longer to most I'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer:Don't own Hetalia**_

**'Means countries are talking at same time'**

The countries always bring clothes to change in after a meeting so they won't cause attention to themselves from wearing World War II clothes. Even the girls had some clothes that no one notices. So after they got done explaining why the girls are there they headed out to find somewhere to eat lunch at. They were getting many stares from people because of all the 'twins' and the arguing. Strangely with the arguing the doubles were saying restaurants in unison.

"**I'm the oldest so I should choose** **the place. Let's go to Chinese Buffet." **Yao and Chun-yan started. That started the argument of where the countries should eat at.

**"Mickey D's"**

** "Risorante Italiano"****(**real place)

**"Long John Silver"**

** "Taco ****Mex****"**

** "Hitachi"(**i Thiesi that's what it is called)

**"An awesome place" **

** "Some place with borsh"**

Ludwig was starting to get tired of the nations calling out different food places. Plus having people stare at the large group was annoying. He noticed that everyone called out except for Monika, himself, Maddie, and Matthew.(I'm going to let Canada be noticed now since the girls are here) Well the last 2 are naturally quiet but now that he looks around Monika isn't nowhere to be seen. "Everyone SHUT UP! We can decide where to eat after we find Monika. Now, does anyone see her?" Everyone then notices that their favorite busty blonde is nowhere around.

"Maybe when we were deciding where to go she ran off. She does that sometimes." Maddie explained to Ludwig.

"I think I see her now. She's in that park with the child." Anya stated. It turns out that while everyone was talking Monika went out to the park across the street and started to play with a little boy while his parents watched. Ivan crossed the street without looking. They started to honk at him but he gave off his purple-black aura. He kept walking until he was directly behind her.

"It's time to go." He said with an annoyed voice. The child gave a weak wave and ran to his mom with a small scream. Monika stood up straight and turned around but was met with someone's chest. She looked up and Ivan looked down. They stared at each other for a moment with Ivan's aura going down. He turned around grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her across the street without a word. Everyone was amazed at the small scene.

As soon as Monika got there Daisy, Sakura, and Gillian surrounded her. Gillian whispered something in her ear that only the four of them can hear and that made her turn slightly red. Daisy gave started laughing a little while Sakura smiled. Question marks appeared around everyone's head that didn't hear it. Everyone just turned to Ivan and smirked.

"Ludwig why don't we just eat here. We're already in front of it." Matthew broke the awkward silence and pointed to the doors of Ihop. Everyone agreed that is was a good place to eat and that they felt like pancakes for some reason. After they got seated and placed their orders they started to talk about the serious things.

"West, what we going to do about our_ 'sisters'. _He added the sisters part just as some people walked by.

"First we need to figure out how we can reverse the spell. Arthur do you know a spell that can send the girls back to their world?"

"I really don't know. This is the first time I did a spell like this and I was drunk doing it." He said.

"Maybe I can help you. I know my way through magic too." Alice said.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy, shouldn't we find somewhere to stay while we're here. I'm starting to get a little tired." Allison half said half yawned.

"The hero can handle this. We're already in California so we can just stay at my house it's not too far from here." Alfred proclaimed.

"You have a house big enough to hold all of us?" Antonio asked. Alfred grinned a gave a thumbs up to his question.

"Some of us might have to room up though."

"I want to be in a room with my daughter though. I can't be separated from her." Carmen said as she started to hug her 'daughter'. Katrina just pushed her off.

"I'll be fine anywhere except with the potato bitch." Katrina admitted.

"I don't even want to be near the potato bastard." Romano said.

"I can sleep anywhere as long as the tomato whore isn't in the same room. I would like to be roomed with Gillian, Sakura, or Daisy. It doesn't matter which one as long as the _tomato whore_ isn't there." She putted emphasizes on tomato whore to make Katrina mad. Luckily before a fight could start the food came.

"Wait, when are we going to do this?" Kiku asked.

"Won't we need to get more clothes. We can't wear the same thing everyday."

"After this we should go shopping and get some clothes for all of us." suggested Chun-yan.

" I agree. We're all going to need clothes. This could take a while." China stated.

"Fine after this we will go to the mall and everyone will get some clothes. I just hope this doesn't take too long." Germany sighed. They all ate and were going to the mall next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The mall. How will that turn out? I'm thinking of putting in romance between Monika and Ivan. But anyway the next chapter is coming soon until then review. :)<strong>_


	6. Shopping Malls

_**I finally could put up another chapter. Yay! Well anyway I'm going to try and update as much as possible. The mall chapter. What could happen?**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia**_

When everyone was done eating they walked back to the meeting building to get their cars. Nobody felt like walking all the way to the mall. The car ride there was mostly peaceful except for when Lovino let Feliciano drive. Everyone else had to triple their speed just to catch up with the Italies. At a point during the 'car chase' Kiku had to give Sakura the steering wheel because he got traumatized from the speed and had to curl up in a ball in the back seat. When they finally reached the mall he was the first one out of the car.

When they all got to the mall they all split up so they can get the shopping done faster. They all decided to have at least one other person with them so they wouldn't get lost or forget where to meet at.

**With Sakura,Daisy,and Monika**

They were all trying to find Daisy some white skirts or at least a sailor girl outfit. It was more difficult than it seemed.

"Daisy, why do you have to have a white skirt. Can't you try something else?" Sakura asked as she was looking through an enormous pile of clothes. Daisy simply gave her a 'your-the-one-to-talk' look.

"We all have our own styles and you know it. I'm not changing mine at all. Don't you agree with me Moni?" They turned to face Monika but she was just looking into space while throwing clothes around.

"Uh..sure..whatever." Monika then proceeded to fold the clothes back and put them in their place.

"Moni, is something wrong? You seemed like something has been on your mind ever since we went to IHop." Sakura asked. Daisy thought for a moment then a grin crept up on her face.

"I think I know. It's a boy. He's about 6'2''. And talks with an Russian accent." (A/N:I forgot to say Daisy is a little mischievous) She teased.

Sakura started to think then started to join in a little."Really Daisy? You don't have to tease her. If she likes him, then she likes him." Monika just listened with a red face.

"Shut up!" She threw clothes in their face. Then mumbled under her breath,"You forgot his beautiful purple eyes."

**With Francoise,and Gillian**

"Fran, you know something. I really hate your male counterpart. I think I might kill him." Gillian announced. Francoise just gave her a look.

"l don't see how he can be me. I am way more refined than that pervert. I don't care if he is me. But your male self is delicious. Hohohohoho!" She said as she licked her lips. "I wouldn't mind if my room was being next to his or sharing one with him." She said as she held up a very expensive dress. "Hmm..I guess this would do. They need better things here." She said as she threw the dress on her shoulder.

"I see how you 2 are related. You both are PERVERTS!" She yelled as she went into the dressing room to try on a pair of black skinny jeans. Francoise scoffed and went in the dressing room just as people started to look at her.

"As if."

**With Madeline,Allison,and Alice**

"Allison! Why are you going to the swimsuit section? If your going to get something that revealing, then you should at least stick with your regular clothes." Alice said as she gestured to Allison's crop top and shorts.

"Cause Grandma, we're going to be in LA. It's summer which is only going to make it hotter than it already is any other time. As the heroine I know we are going to swim soon." She said as loudly as she can.

"Alli, do you have to shout? People are starting to stare at us and plus Kumari looks like she wants to kill you." Madeline tried to calm Allison down as Kumari gave a growl. Allison looked down at her twin with a look that said 'your-doing-what-I'm-doing-so-we-can-seem-more-like-twins'. She grabbed Madeline and pulled her to the swimsuit section of the store. She grabbed a random bikini then threw Madeline and the bikini in the dressing room.

"I'm not letting you out until you put it on and let the whole store see." She said as she stood guard outside the door.

"Fine." After some shuffling of clothes a mumble of done was heard. The dressing room door opened to reveal Madeline in a Canadian flag bikini. Some of the men passed by even did the wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Good, so I know I'm gonna look good in it to. You can change now." Madeline wanted to hit Allison so hard at the moment.

**With Carmen,Katrina,Anya, and Chun-Yan**

"Little girl, have you lost your mommy?" Yet again another store employee asked Chun-Yan as she was alone.

"I'm older than I look for the last time! I'm not 12-years-old." She was getting frustrated and just walked away. She saw Anya so decided to go with her.

"It's okay Chun-Yan. You will grow one day." Anya said. She walked away from her and headed towards Carmen and Katrina.

"Daughter, try this on you'll look so cute."

"I'm not your fucking daughter."

Chun-Yan just walked out the store to go to the meeting spot that the boys said.

**All together again**

Ludwig asked the girls,"Do you have everything that you need now?" He saw some of the girls nervously rocking back and forth."What is it? What do you need?" Francoise whispered in his ear and he had a little blush on his face.

**10 Minutes later**

All the boys gulped as they stood outside the store. That no man goes into. A store made for just women.

Victoria's Secret

They were standing in front of the store just staring inside. They were starting to look like perverts to some of the passerbys. Yao felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Chun-Yan.

"Come on Yao. You can come with me. I can't fit nothing in there anyway." She said as she lead him to another store. As they left, the girls were starting to look annoyed at the boys standing there. Gillian got all the girls except Monika and whispered something to all of them. After she was done the girls went up to the boys,grabbed their hands, and pulled them all into the store with them one by one so it can seem like their boyfriends with their girlfriends.

Anya took Ludwig, Gillian took Kiku, Francoise took Gilbert, Carmen took Lovino, Katrina took Antonio, Sakura took Alfred, Alice took Matthew, Madeline took Feliciano, and Allison took Arthur. That left the 2 last people. Monika and Ivan. As Gillian passed them she whispered in Monika's ear, "There you go".

Monika started to blush and just looked at Ivan. He already had his hand outstretched for her! So she took him in the store. Ivan actually started to blush from the contact and where she was pulling him. To the bra section. She was quick buying her bras and underwear but they were the last to leave. Even as they came out Ivan offered to hold her bags for her.

She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. He smiled in reply.

"Your welcome"

All the girls just awed at the cute scene. Gillian said, "My sister is growing up." while wiping a fake tear.

_**My cute scenes. Review**_


	7. Roommates and Unpacking Part 1

_**Sorry that I've didn't upload in a long time. I had no inspiration whatsoever, and I haven't been home for awhile. I'm going to try and upload every couple of weeks or less.**_

_**Disclaimer:You know who owns it already...**_

* * *

><p>After the shopping mall, the gang headed to America's house. They were actually able to go at a normal pace since they had Feliciano tied up in the backseat, so he couldn't take the wheel. When they got to Alfred's house (*cough*mansion*cough*) everyone was surprised at the size except for the Canadas, Englands, and of course Allison.<p>

"I shouldn't expect less than this. Of course with you being me, I knew this place would be awesome!" Allison said to Alfred. There were 2 shouts of 'that's my awesome word'. "So how are we going to get these rooms settled? Personally, I think I should have the biggest room for reasons we all know." Cue the screaming at her. Maddie decided to step in.

"Alli, you shouldn't be like that. It's not _your _home. You can't just take charge." Allison stared at her then broke in a huge smile.

"Maddie, you should be happy too. Of course, of being my twin, you share a room with me."

"It's still not right." This started to turn into a full blown argument between the twins. The guys watched with mild amusement, while the girls were waiting for two people to calm them down. Francoise and Alice came to them, and grabbed the respective girl.

"Madeline! You will not argue with your sister while we are here. You have to be the best, because you come from the best. Do not waste your breath." Francoise said. She added under her breath,"Don't want it to turn out like last time."

"Sorry, Mama." She blushed, and hugged Kumari to her chest. Alice was doing the same with Allison.

"Allison, act like a proper young lady for once. Don't argue with your sister. You know she can make you cry easily." Alice told Allison, but sounding a bit more strict.

"Sorry, Alice. She can get on my nerves, but I still love her." With that being over with and Madeline, and Allison apologizing to each other, it was a little quiet.

Lovino said,"What the hell just happened?" But he went ignored. They then noticed that Arthur was sitting on the couch with little pieces of paper in front of him. He smiled at getting their attention.

"While those two," he pointed to the female twins, "were arguing about rooms, I put our names on these papers, and we'll just pick them up. So it could at least be fair." Everyone nodded at that idea, and had no objections at all. Arthur picked up the first two pieces of paper he saw. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who he picked. A few of the more observant people like Ludwig, Chun-Yan, and Yao noticed though, so they knew it was going to be good. Arthur showed everyone the first two names.

_Gillian and Francis_

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I PICKED WITH HIM!" Gillian was starting to lose it. "I'M TOO FUCKING AWESOME TO BE WITH A PERVERT LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING FOR ME, BRIT!" She felt someone tug on her hair. "WHAT?!" She saw it was Monika and calmed down somewhat. She had a 'I'm-being-100%-serious-so-listen-to-me' look.

"Gillian, can you just calm down? Your only going to be in the room at night anyway. If you can't handle that then I'll room with him, and you can room with whoever Arthur picks for me."

"I won't mind that." They heard Francis say. If looks could kill, then Monika, and Gillian would be slowly torturing Francis to death in the most painful ways.

"Moni, even though I hate his guts, I'm not going to let you do that. I'll just room with him." Monika smiled at her older sister. They heard Arthur clear his throat.

"Since that's over with, can I continue girls?" They nodded yes, and he continued pulling names.

These were the outcomes:

_Maddie and Kiku_

_Monika and Ludwig_

_Francoise and Gilbert_

_Allison and Feliciano_

_Alice and Chun-Yan_

_Arthur and Alfred_

_Ivan and Yao_

_Matthew and Katrina_

_Sakura and Anya_

_Lovino and Carmen_

_Antonio and Daisy_

When Arthur was finally done with the names, mostly everyone was happy with who they got roomed with. Yao had a few complaints, but he eventually worked them out with Ivan. Gillian didn't really worry about Monika because 1)Ludwig wouldn't do anything with his other self (**A/N:**sounds disgusting) and 2)Monika wasn't with Ivan. She is happy her sister likes somebody, but they shouldn't be sleeping in the same room. It was agreed that everyone would go unpack, and meet back downstairs around 8:00. They all took their partners, and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Gillian and Francis<strong>

"So Cheveux Blancs, how do you want to sleep? I personally recommend with me on top of y-" Francis had to quickly dodge a lamp that was coming towards his face. It broke. What came next was a pillow, and they a bottle of something that Gillian found laying around.

"_I'm _sleeping on the bed. _You_ can ask for an extra blanket, and sleep on the floor. And don't call me that."

"But the name suits you perfectly. Why can't we just snuggle up on the same bed?" Cue another pillow throw. "Stop hitting me!" She just gave him a dangerous look.

"Stop being a pervertieren." She kept it at that. When ever he tried to talk to her or even touched the bed she threw one thing or another at him. She accidentally threw an article of her clothing at him. It landed on his head. Her face was red from anger, and embarrassment.

"Hmm...Your on the border line of going from a b-cup to a c-cup. Impressive." He got ready to face hell from a white haired demon.

**Maddie and Kiku**

They quickly put their clothes away, and were just sitting on opposite sides of the bed. They both jumped when they heard crash from the other room.

"Do you know who is in the room next to us?" Maddie asked quietly. Kiku thought for a moment.

"I think it's Francis, and Gillian-san. Are you okay, Madeline-san?" She nodded yes. He then heard her mumble something.

"You don't have to call me san, and I actually would like for you to call me Maddie." She said with her face slightly red.

"Okay. May I ask why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I know in Japan when people aren't really friends or something like that, they add san to the end of a name. I want you to feel as if we're friends. We are sharing a room." She smiled at him. He smiled back gently.

"Okay,...Maddie-chan. But how are we going to sleep?" He asked with a blush, and hesitation.

"We could share the bed. One of us could sleep under the blanket while the other sleeps over it."

"That's a good idea, Maddie-chan." It said with no hesitation.

**Monika and Ludwig**

"Ludwig, you know I noticed something about you?" Monika said out of the blue. Ludwig was in the middle of cleaning the room even though it was practically spotless.

Hardly paying attention he said, "What is it?"

"Stop cleaning, and we'll talk." Ludwig stopped cleaning after about 3 more minutes. He sat in a chair by the bed, and faced Monika. She started talking. "It seems as if you don't have much fun, like your all business. Since your me, I get that you have a serious side, but where's the fun Ludwig at. We can call each other bruder, and schwester. I want my bruder to have fun."

"It's not all about fun, you need work too." He tried to tell her.

"I know. I used to be just like you, you don't need to be just like me, but would you make me a promise?" He just nodded. "From now on you are my bruder,my zwilling, and you will try to have more fun when I'm around." She held her pinky out, and smiled. "Daisy, always makes me do this. Pinky versprechen?" He smiled.

"Feliciano, makes me do the same. Pinky versprechen."

**Francoise and Gilbert**

While they were unpacking, Francoise asked for a bag that was by Gilbert. Without looking in it he handed it to her. With knowing what was in there she dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. Gilbert turned around, and noticed what was on the bed. He saw that it was the Victoria's Secret bag, and had her underwear in it. Instead of being embarrassed like most girls, she actually smiled seductively at him.

"Do you like my choice in undergarments, Gilbert? I made sure to only get the best." Her smile quickly went away when she noticed he stopped looking. "Aren't they lovely?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not interested in whatever you are trying to do? Your not my type. You seem like you can be awesome, but not awesome enough." He went back to unpacking. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Do you see me, and my body?" She even gave a quick pose as to demonstrate. "Any man would be honored."

"You can have a hot body, and be hot, but I'm not any man. I'm an awesomely awesome man." He gave a laugh. "And besides there's someone else that is awesome enough for me." With that he walked out the room. Francoise looked at him walk away.

_'We'll see who is awesome enough. You will want me soon.'_

**Allison and Feliciano**

"Your name's Feliciano, right?" Allison asked the Italian across from her. He happily nodded. "Can I call you Feli for short?"

"Sure, you can call me Feli. But can I call you Alli? It's a pretty name for a pretty girl." She blushed slightly but nodded yes. She then noticed that his eyes were closed. (just noticed? :p)

"Feli, why are your eyes closed? Daisy's never close." He just shrugged.

"I always have them like this. I don't open them much. Do you like pasta?" He asked changing the topic completely.

"Pasta is good...but I like hotdogs better! They are a hero food for a heroine like me, and are delicious!" After that statement they stared talking about why their foods are better. The clock in their room struck 4:00.

"Siestaaaaaaa!" He stripped off his clothes, and fell asleep on a pile of clothes on the floor in an instant. Allison looked for a moment.

"Every hero needs a hero nap." She then jumped on the bed, and fell asleep.

Pervertieren-Pervert

Cheveux Blancs-White hair

Versprechen-Promise

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:Sorry for not finishing the rest of the pairs. I will do it in the next chapter, and more. I just need to think about them. So who can guess who Gilbert likes. It can either be a girl or boy. <strong>_

_**Review:)**_


	8. Roommates and Unpacking Part 2

_**Finally back to this writing thing. Lately, I've been taking writing seriously, and I have been thinking of this story. It's staring to come to me naturally. NOW ON TO THE STORY _**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice and Chun-Yan<strong>

"Alice, when exactly are you going to get started on the spell to take us back home?" Alice fixed her glasses, and looked up.

"Not for another week. Arthur's going to import his things over here from his home so we can get started. It's going to be tough figuring how to send us back since he did it when he was drunk." Chun-Yan's usually childish face took on a blank, and mature look.

"We're going to stay here forever. Nobody remembers nothing from when their drunk. I think I'm going to go downstairs, and think about how I'm going to have to stay in this world, and live my life." She said with no emotions. She slowly left the room leaving Alice alone.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered to herself.

**Arthur and Alfred**

"Arthur, did you rig the name pulling so you can share a room with me?" Alfred teasingly said from across the room. Arthur just glared.

"If I were to rig it, I wouldn't pick you. I would've probably picked myself so it can be peaceful." Alfred just laughed.

"Are you sure you just don't want to stare at yourself?" No response came. "It's okay, Iggy. I would've done the same thing. I'm HOT!" There was the regular laughing again.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT YOU WANKER?! I'M NOT YOU OR THE BLOODY FROG!" The whole house practically heard him screaming. Alfred just laughed again. "THAT'S IT!"

Arthur slowly went over to Alfred with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Iggy...Artie...Arthur...your not really going to hurt me right? Right? Someone help meeeeeeeee!" That's all that was heard from the room.

**Ivan and Yao**

It took Yao a little longer to go upstairs than everyone else. He wasn't surprised when he saw Ivan sitting on the bed, but was surprised he didn't say anything to him, or even give him that creepy innocent looking smile. Instead he looked like he was thinking about something.

"Are you okay, Ivan?" He just looked over.

"I'm okay. Just thinking about something." What came to Yao's mind was _'or just thinking about someone'. _He immediately knew what was wring with him.

"Are you thinking about Monika?" When he heard that name, Ivan froze with a look of surprise on his face. Yao just smirked.

"You know we can all tell that you like her."

"What will happen when she goes back home?" He had a sad look.

"Just be happy with her while you and her are together." Ivan gave a completely innocent smile. Then his normal one came.

"Thank you. Now would you like to become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Yao's smile went away, then a fearful look came on his face.

"No!"

**Matthew and Katrina**

Katrina was unpacking when she remembered that she was supposed to have a roommate. "Whoever the hell is supposed to room with me come out right now!"

"But I'm right here." She screamed then faced Matthew who was sitting on the bed the whole time. It seemed as if he was fading a little.

"Why the hell are you sitting there?" She put her hands on her hips, and stared at him.

"I got done packing awhile back so I just sat down." He explained to her.

"Well learn how to make a sound..." Katrina got quiet when she saw Kumajiro enter the room. "Is he yours?" Matthew just nodded, and picked up his white polar bear. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, just be careful not to drop him." He handed her Kumajirou. She started to hug him. "So you like animals."

"Yes, their so cute." It was then Kumajirou spoke.

"Who are you?" Katrina was shocked for a moment then smiled.

"I'm Katrina." Matthew was surprised for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Katrina notice him.

"It's just you should smile more. Your really pretty when you do." They both blushed at what he said.

"Well, maybe I should." They both continued playing with Kumajirou.

**Sakura and Anya**

This room seemed to have a little tension between it. Anya chose to be intimidating at this moment, and it was scaring Sakura a little. These 2 countries always seemed to have something going on between them. Sakura decided to start unpacking instead of paying attention to Anya. Anya was closely watching Sakura. She froze for a moment with something in her hands.

"What are you trying to hide?" Anya picked up Sakura to try, and get the object. She just hid it behind her back. Anya instantly grabbed the item.

"No! Don't look at that! Please!" Sakura made a failed attempt to get it back. Anya looked anyway. It was a picture of Sakura, and Lee. (Hong Kong) He had his arm around a blushing Sakura while smiling slightly, and Sakura having a shy, happy look on her face.

"What do we have here? A picture of Lee. I bet you take it everywhere with you. I wonder what will happen if he finds out about this."

"Please! Don't tell anyone about this! I'll do whatever you want." It was then Anya had an evil look in her eyes.

"Anything?"

**Lovino and Carmen**

Carmen was staring at Lovino as he finally got done. He didn't notice until she was right over him.

"AHHHH! What are you doing staring at me?!" He hurriedly ran away from her with a face red from embarrassment. Carmen just started to laugh.

"Your so cute, and you look like my daughter, Katrina." She went over to Lovino inhumanly fast, and had him in a bear hug. "I just love you right now, my sweet Lovino." He tried to gently get her off of him.

"S-s-sweet L-Lovino? We just met and all, and you already like me this much?" She rubbed his cheek against her's.

"Of course. I love all of you Italies! Your all too cute to not love!" If Lovino saw his own face, he would mistake it for a tomato. Carmen wasn't coming off anytime soon so Lovino had to trick her.

"Carmen, I'm tired, and would love to take a nap. So do you mind?" She reluctantly let go so he could go to the bed. He turned away from Carmen, and hoped she would go away. He felt warmer than usual so he turned around. Carmen was about a inch from his face.

"I didn't want you to be lonely." He slowly turned away, and closed his eyes hoping he could go into a Carmen less dream.

**Antonio and Daisy**

"So your Feliciano as a girl?" Antonio asked Daisy. She gave a goofy smile, and nodded.

"That's at least what Moni told me. She said I was whoever I look most like. And she is right most of the time." Antonio seemed to be in a daze. "Antony? Are you listening?" He came back to reality.

"Your like Feli. Adorable, and so young." He told her.

"Thanks, I like compliments. It's going to be fun here." She looked out the window.

"Yeah, all of us can show you around. Everyone has been here many times. Maybe it'll remind you of home." He smiled at Daisy.

"I just hope we can go to the beach. I love building sandcastles." She said in a goofy way.S

"I hope too. But when it's hotter. You don't want to be cold at a beach."

"True. Is it about time for dinner? I hope we're having pasta?" She went into a daze too. They both went downstairs to dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally done. Some of these have been harder to write since I don't much about the characters. About the 'Antony' part. My friend called a boy named Anttonio at my school Antony even though she knew his name. He was like my best friend before he changed schools. Well anyway...<strong>_

_**Review ;)**_


	9. Dinner and a Special Call

_**HEEELLLLOOOOO! It's break time and I'm back for writing. Well anyways what everyone has been waiting for...Please Enjoy :)**_

"Okay, everyone I took the liberty of being a hero, and got up dinner!" Alfred proclaimed dropping bags of McDonald's down on the table. There were question marks going around everyone's head.

"What the hell were you thinking getting us this to eat, you bloody git!" Everyone can guess who that came from. Alfred acted as if he heard nothing and continued going on.

"It's okay, Iggy. I got everything on the menu. It's more than enough. You can all have a choice! I got the burgers down to the salads! I just didn't get drinks! Well, everyone dig in!" In a flash he took 2 burgers, and went to sit on the couch. Reluctantly everyone grabbed something then ate. Just as Sakura was about to eat her salad, Anya came over.

"Sakura, would you mind giving up your seat?" Sakura paused mid-bite and looked around.

"But if I give up my spot, I'll have to sit on the floor." Anya got the evil back in her eye.

"Oh well, I guess everyone will just have to hear about L-..." Sakura immediately got up and sat on the floor by Monika and Daisy. Anya just smiled to herself. The 2 girls saw what happened between the 2 and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Since when do you get pushed around by Anya? Anyone usually stays put until that creepy purple and black shadow come." Monika quickly got to questioning the raven-haired nation. Sakura tried to avoid the question but her best friends kept persisting. She finally gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret." The girls nodded in confirmation. "Well..you see...she found a picture of me and a male nation that we all know, and found out that I liked him." She quickly said with a blush on her face.

"Well, who was it?" Daisy said with a 'tell-me-i-like-secrets' smile.

"It's L-" Before Sakura even had a chance to continue Francis came to bother the poor girls.

"Well, how are you ladies enjoying your stay so far?" Monika responded to him.

"Yeah, we're doing great, but do you mind? We're trying to have an important conversation at the moment." He seemed to have no intention of leaving anytime soon. Instead he started to be dramatic.

"Why are you and your sister so rude to me? I just wanted to talk to beautiful ladies just as yourself."

"We can talk later."

"But why not now?"

"I'm not afraid to get Gillian."

"I'm not afraid to get Ivan." Monika's cheek's reddened slightly at that.

"What can he do?"

"Tout ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse."

"Was willst du damit sagen"

"Que voulez-vous qu'il signifie"

"GILLIAN!" Her sister was immediately at her side at seeing Francis next to her.

"IVAN! MONIKA WANTS TO SEE YOU!" He was slowly by Monika's side. She got embarrassed by him.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister, you unawesome French bastard?!" Gillian was about ready to pounce on the Frenchmen. He just did his normal smile.

"She just wanted my help in getting a certain Russian by her." Gillian was slightly confused but mostly angry by what he said.

"He's lying, Gil. Why would I want him to get him?!" She turned to face the slightly sad face of Ivan.

"You don't like me, Monika?" Ivan softly asked her.

"No, I like you, it's just I didn't want him to get you." She said, her whole face red. Suddenly, Allison yelled from the sidelines.

"Stop, with the lovey-dovey crap, and get to the ass-kicking already!" Alfred decided to join in too.

"Yeah, kick his Frenchie ass, Gillian! Moni, you just kick his commie ass for me!" Those words just encouraged Gillian to attack Francis. Ivan started to walk over to Alfred his pipe in hand. "You can come over here I'm not afraid of you!" Ivan started to do his famous 'kolkolkolkol'. Before anything can happen between them a commanding voice came from the middle of the room.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! THERE IS NO REASON TO BE SO ROWDY AT THE MOMENT! AND MONIKA GET GILLIAN OFF OF FRANCIS!" As soon as Ludwig's voice was heard everyone started to move, and get back to their original spots. Monika with the help of Sakura and Daisy got Gillian off of Francis. She examined her work and smirked at what she did. His hair was all over the place, the top part of his shirt was ripped, and his nose was bleeding. He looked in a mirror then quickly ran upstairs to get changed. There was an awkward silence in the whole room until they heard a phone ring. They all looked towards the sound and saw it was coming from Madeline. She quickly got her phone out and answered it, forgetting that it was set on speaker They heard a man's voice come from the other line.

"Maddie! Where are you and the others? When are you guys coming we have been waiting for hours!" The unknown man seemed to keep going on about how nobody could find them anywhere. As soon as all the girls recognized the voice the went over to Maddie.

"MICHAEL!" They all screamed in happy unison. They all instantly tried to talk.

"What. Is that everybody? Wait, hold on. I'm about to Facetime you." (yup, Hetalia is #Team Iphone) Michael hung up. The girls all had smiles from the call, while the boys were confused.

France, who came downstairs during the phone call asked, "Who is Michael?"

Francoise decided to answer. "Michael is Seychelles in our world. He also happens to be desirable with a nice body." Everyone seemed to be satisfied with that answer. Maddie's phone started to ring again. She answer it and and a man with short, spiky, dark brown hair, a shirt over his shoulder, and a necklace appeared on the screen. He started to speak.

"Maddie! Where are you guys?! We were all worried when we saw that none of you were here. Nikolai started to go crazy when he didn't see Anya. Can you please get her on the phone so he can calm down?" Maddie handed the phone to a visibly shaking Anya. Out of nowhere a man with neatly cut chin-length beige colored hair, blue eyes, and a trench coat appeared.

"Big sister, where are you? I wanted to see your lovely face, and make you my wife today. So tell me where you are and I'll come get you." The phone instantly got snatched from Nikolai, and back to Michael. He showed the phone around the room.

"Do you see this? Everyone got bored and started to just do things. Wait, is that Dmitri with you guys? Wait, how is he here and there at the same time?" Michael started to look back and forth from the phone to Dmitri (Ukraine). The girls got confused and turned around. They all screamed from seeing Ivan right behind them looking at the phone. Alice grabbed the phone from Maddie.

"I think I can explain. It's quite a long story though." After she got done with the story everyone that was in the girls' dimension in the conference room stared with their mouths hanging open. Suddenly a guy with brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail and green eyes took the phone.

"Alice, am I there? Do I look the same am I a guy or girl? I'll be hot either way. Show us the people there with you guys."

"Can you calm down Daniel?" She turned to the males in the room. "Sorry, Daniel's a little energetic. He's the Hungary of our world." She turned the phone on all the guys. It seemed as if everyone had a comment on each of the guys.

"Damn, Alice. He has some big ass eyebrows."

"Monika's looks like he has a stick up his ass."

"The French guy's giving me the rape face."

There were more comments like that too. Monika immediately got the phone.

"The main question here is What the hell happened there?"

Michael who had the phone at the moment said,"Well, you see..."

_**Sorry. That's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be a peek in the girls' world. Be prepared and review. ;)**_


	10. Look into a Different World

_**Hey, I'm back. Here's the much awaited chapter. Just so you know everything in **__italics __**will be in the girls' world. NOW READ ON!**_

* * *

><p>Michael who had the phone at the moment said,"Well, you see..."<p>

Monika nodded her head at him and said,"Go on." Everyone in the room listened closely as he the guys told their story.

(Sorry to put this in the middle of the chapter but just to say 1)Not every original character will be made into a girl, 2) Some personalities will be changed)

_It was just another meeting day when 5 countries were the first to be in the room. The Nordics to be exact. Berwald(Sweden), Mathias(Denmark), and Lukas(Norway) walked in first followed by 2 girls. One had blond hair that went mid-length down her back, reddish-brown eyes, and was talking to Berwald while hanging off his arm. The other had waist-length white(?) hair with a long bang flipped over one eye, dark blue eyes, and a annoyed look on her face. It was currently directed at Lukas._

"_Come on, Emily. Just call me big brother one time. We had the test to prove it so come on. Say it." Lukas was once again asking Emily to call him big brother. Mathias decided to join in the conversation. _

"_Come on, Emi. The guy just wants to be called big brother like you used to do. Come on it was real cute when you were small." She just gave him a 'as-if' look. Berwald and Tina turned around to say something. Berwald took off his glasses and got close to Emily's face._

"_Call him big brother to get him off your case. If you want I'll give you a kiss if you do it." At seeing Emily's red face Berwald backed up and started laughing._

"_Su-san. Why would you say that?" Tina's eyes started to tear up a little while having a sad look. Berwald put his glasses back on a became serious._

"_Tina calm down. I was just joking. Your the only one I want to kiss. Emi's like a little sister anyway." He kissed Tina's forehead and walked them to their seats._

_Emily still red faced said,"Stop doing that to me all the time. And you 2 don't call me Emi!" At that moment a short girl with green eyes and blond hair with a short braid(Switzerland/Adelheid/Heidi) walked in calmly and took her seat only to be followed by a average height boy with messy short blond hair and greenish-blue eyes.(Liechtenstein/Noah/Rihi-kun) He looked at Emily and gave her a big smile with his arms spread as if expecting a hug. She got up to run to him, and practically jumped in his arms. She also gave him a kiss on his cheek. His face got a pink blush._

"_Hey, Rihi-kun." Emily happily said to her boyfriend. He was about to say something when he got a scared aura around him. Emily turned around to see her brother standing on the table behind them looking down._

_Lukas in a cold voice said,"Hey, Noah. Nice to see you ruining my precious sister's innocence to-AHHH!" Before he could finish his sentence, Emily pushed off of the table causing him to fall backwards on the floor._

"_Really, Lukas? I'm the one that __**kissed **__him." She smirked at seeing Lukas's confused and hurt face. She took Noah's hand to sit down next to her. Adelheid got up to help Lukas up._

_She said,"You know they didn't do anything serious yet." He dumbly nodded while accepting her hand. He went to sit over by Mathias, and got depressed. All of a sudden, the door of the room busted open._

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS GILLIAN?! IT'S ON WITH THAT BITCH!" An angry Daniel came into the room screaming followed by a girl with purple eyes, brown hair, and a mole by the side of her mouth.(Austria/Sophie) You can tell by the look on her face that she was equally annoyed. Daniel was running all over the room looking for the albino girl while she sighed and sat in her seat next to Adelheid._

"_What did Gillian do to him this time?" She asked the violet eyed girl._

"_Gillian snuck into our house early this morning and put itching powder in all of Daniel's boxers. He wasn't paying attention, put a pair on, and next thing you know he was running around the house naked while scratching 'himself'. Now he has a rash." She looked over to see the Swiss girl with a hand over her mouth and a red face. She couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing. _

"_HAHAHAHA! Only Daniel would do that. HAHAHA!" Mathias went over them to know why Adelheid was laughing so much. _

"_Hey, Heidi, why are you CTFUing so much. I wanna laugh too." She told Mathias the story and soon enough he was laughing too. "HAHA! Danny has a rash on his di-"! Daniel tackled him before he could say anything. Soon enough the 2 men were on the floor wrestling, while knocking chairs over. After a while other nations came in and saw the men that were having a very long wrestling match. It was when Sadiq(Turkey), and Hercules came in that everyone noticed something was wrong. When those 2 boys came in arguing, they sat down by each other with a empty seat in between them. _

_Hercules asked,"Where's Sakura?" It was at that moment everyone knew that 12 of their favorite girls were missing. "You probably have her locked up somewhere, __**Sadiq.**__"_

"_That is insane! Sakura is too cute and small to have someone doing that to her!"_

"_Well, you are a sadistic bastard like that!"_

"_Take that back you asshole!" They started to smell smoke and saw a small firecracker in between them both. They gave each other a 'oh-shit' look, and the firecracker blew up. When the smoke cleared the boys had faces blacked with ash, messed up hair in the front, and Sadiq's mask had a large piece missing under the eye hole. They both looked at who threw it. Lee had a lighter in one hand, and a new firecracker in the other._

"_Okay, now that that's settled." He put the items in his jacket. "We have to find Sakura. She never is late or misses a meeting." It was then that Im Yong Soo(Korea) said something._

"_Chun-onee-chan isn't here either. She always comes in with Anya. Now I don't have no good breasts to claim." They noticed a violent aura coming from Nikolai. Dmitri was trying his hardest to calm him down._

"_Where is Big Sister? I want to see Big Sister. Who has Big Sister?!" He started to pull out a knife when Dmitri knocked him out. Everyone stared over at him._

"_This is the only way to make him stop when he gets the knife ready. Wait, where is Moni, and the twins at?" Daniel started to get worked up again._

"_Yeah! Where is Gillian at to? We need a round 2!" He yelled._

"_There was hardly a round 1." Sophie said next to him._

"_Oh my God! How didn't I notice?! Maddie, Alice, Allison, Francoise, and Carmen aren't here either. Where is everyone at?!" Mei-Mei (Taiwan) started to panic. Everyone started to talk about where the girls could be._

"_EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Michael screamed in the room. Everyone calmed down, and Nikolai woke up. "Since they aren't here we need to find them. I suggest we go in groups. Niko, Dmitri, and the Baltic girls go look for Anya. Im and Mei go look for Chun-Yan and Sakura. Nordics look for Moni, and the twins. Rihi-kun and Heidi look for Allison, Alice, and Francoise. Danny and Sophie get Gillian and Carmen. I'll go look for Maddie with Sadiq, and Hercules. Everyone else look around the building for any signs of the girls. Meet here in about 2 ½ hours. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" _

_-Later-_

"_How can nobody find any signs of anyone?" Michael complained while banging his head on the table._

"_Wait, dammit. Why didn't we just call the girls in the first place? Would've made sense." Berwald said . Michael quickly got out his phone and dialed the 1__st__ number that came to mind._

_-_Back to story_-_

"Now you see. Funny story, huh." Michael finished the story.

"It took you that long to notice that 12 nations were missing from a meeting?" Monika asked.

"If you want to get technical 11. Gilli doesn't count. Nice prank by the way."

"Thanks, Mikey." Gillian said proudly.

"Anyway, how are you girls coming back?" He asked. Alice was the one to answer that.

"Well, we need magic... Moni come here real quick." The phone quickly got handed to Monika while Alice said something to her. Moni was complaining somewhat.

"Why me?"

"Your the closest to them."

"Alright. Michael give the phone to the Nordics please." He went to sit his phone on the table in front of them. They all hovered over it. Berwald was the first to talk.

"Hey, baby. How's it going there?" She just got an annoyed look on her face. She stuck her middle finger up at him. "I would. Trust me I _**would, **_but I'm in a relationship."

She ignored him and talked to Lukas. "Do us a favor please." He nodded his head. "Can you go to Alice's house daily from now on and in her basement to look up spells to bring us back home? Please."

"Hmm. I don't know I would have to stay there though, and being in a woman's home alone makes me uncomfortable.

"Do what you have to. We just wanna go back. Emi, help me out please?" Emily gave her a thumbs up to the idea. Emily pushed her bang away from her eye to show both clearly and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Please, do it Big Brother. I wanna see Moni again." Lukas's eyes got real wide and he nodded happily to Monika.

"Good thank you soooooo much. Luv ya guys. Give the phone back to Michael please. Michael do everything you can to help us out. Help the Nordics in anyway please."

"Gotcha, Moni. Guys just try your best to come back. Call you later. See ya." He hung up. They girls were all left staring at Maddie's phone.

"You know what we have to do now. Right?" Daisy and Katrina both yelled out at the same time.

"HELL YEAH! WORK TO GET US HOME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. Yeah, I made Sweden a flirt, a little like France, but better. Review! :)<strong>__  
><em>


	11. Moni's Story and Veniciano vs Vargas

_**Hey I'm back and ready to write. I haven't written in a while due to school and getting my grades back up to what they used to be. They all went down...so yeah. Here goes the story!**_

* * *

><p>Monika turned to everyone with a look of determination in her eyes. "Okay everyone. Since the Nordics are going to help, this whole process should be much faster, so we have to work twice as hard as we already were." Everyone looked at her as she got done. There was silence until Francis spoke up.<p>

"Hey, did I notice a little tension between you and that Sweden?" As soon as he mentioned Sweden, the girls tried to tell him to forget about it. Everyone looked over to see Monika with a purple aura similar to Ivan's and her head down. When she looked up her usually big turquoise eyes were squinted and she was giving Francis the stink eye. She spoke quietly and slowly in an evil way.

"I'm going to the kitchen to finish my meal." She then walked over towards Francis, pulled him down to her height, and whispered in his ear. As she got done talking, Francis was shaking even worse than when Ivan did something to him, and looked as if he wanted to piss himself. She finally made her way into the kitchen where Daisy, Sakura, and Gillian quickly followed.

Still shaking Francis asked, "What did I do?" Most of the girls just glared at him.

"There are only a very short list of things in the world that can get Moni really upset. When her country is disrespected, her friends or family get seriously injured by someone, Katrina, a little more, and most importantly Berwald." Chun-Yan said.

"Why does it get her mad?" Lovino asked.

"Maddie, why don't you tell the story? You knew everything about their relationship for some reasons." Maddie got a little blush on her cheeks as everyone turned their eyes on her.

"Come on Girl Birdie. I want to know why my kinda sister is upset." Gilbert demanded. She took a deep breath and told the story that Monika told her.

"Well, about ½ a year back Moni used to go out with Berwald. She always had a thing for men much bigger than her. They were about the cutest couple that anyone saw. She was completely in love with him. Despite that people were always giving warnings to her that he was somewhat of a player. Of course being Moni she just went on being her happy self. One day, she decided to surprise him by going to his home because they haven't seen each other in a while because of business. When she got there the door was unlocked so she went into the house. She couldn't find him so she looked in the bedroom. As she got closer, she heard giggling and people talking. When she went in the room, guess what! Tina was laying there in just panties while Berwald had on just boxers. Instead of doing what she was gonna do she opened the door so that they could see her. He got wide-eyed and tried to make up an excuse. She ran over to my house to tell me all about it since I was the closest at that time and just cried all night. She eventually told the other Nordics which caused Mathias and Lukas to kick his ass for what they did." As she got done telling the story, everyone had a sad expression on their face, even the girls who already knew about the breakup.

"I can't believe I actually feel bad for something close to the potato bastard." Lovino said breaking the silence that followed. As he said that Ludwig just gave him a slight agitated look. After a few moments of silent eating(food was probably cold by then) Monika came back in the room followed by her caring trio of girls. She came back acting as if nothing happened. She decided to say something.

"I'm guessing by now someone already told the story. It's okay though. I'm over it Francis, I'm also sorry." As she got done talking Francis gave her a hug from behind.

"Oh, my belle Moni. Of course I forgive you. Do you need Big Brother France to comfort you tonight?" He said seductively to her. "I can make you happy again." As he said those words, a hand 'slipped' from Monika's shoulder and went down to her breast. She turned cherry red and threw Francis over her shoulder. He crashed on the floor with a dizzy look in his eyes. As he got on focus, he saw Gillian, and Ivan above him with a pipe and knife from the kitchen. He got a scared then pleasant expression on his face.

"At least I will die happy."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the everyone went for an evening walk except for Arthur and Alice who wanted to stay behind and think up some ideas for a spell to take the girls back home. As they were walking, the girls were trying to see what was different, and what was the same about the 2 different worlds. The guys were mostly quiet as they watched the girls enjoy themselves. The girls were chatting away until they heard Daisy scream.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone looked towards her, who had a big smile on her face and was looking off into the distance. "ALFRED! Why didn't you tell me you lived by a beach?!" She went to the boy and he looked until he saw the beach. He started to get happy too.

"DUDES! Why didn't you guys tell me I lived by a beach?" Everyone looked at him with a 'WTF' look.

"What kind of idiot doesn't know about where they live?" Chun-Yan asked him.

"I never walk. It's called a car, get one." He said while using Chun-Yan as an arm rest. She got the irritated sign on her forehead. Anya came and got Alfred.

"Don't use Yan-Yan as a armrest. Only I can do that. She is my short friend." She said picking him up while in chibi form and dropping him on the ground. There was a tiny outline of purple around her. Daisy got their attention again.

"Hey forget the short one for now. What about the beeeeeaaaaaaaaacccccccccchhh hhhhh? I wanna go and I'm like so serious right now."

"Daisy, it's too late to go right now, and getting a bit chilly. Your too cute to catch a cold. But it might be even cuter if you were sick. You might call me mama like you used to." Carmen started to daydream about how Daisy and Katrina were when they were younger. Katrina stopped paying attention to her and turned to her sister.

"Stop whining like a little bitch. We can always go another day. Damn. You don't even have a fucking bathing suit." Katrina said to her sister.

"OOOOOOOOOO! She just dissed you." Allison said making her voice deep. This just angered Daisy.

"Shut the fuck up Katrina and Allison. Bitches these days."

"Well this bitch is your sister, so deal with it hoe." Katrina said to Daisy.

"I'm not a hoe trick." Daisy cameback with.

"I'm not a trick dyke."

"That's not what your boyfriend said." Daisy said in a singing voice.

"You nasty whore of a bitch. Come here." At that moment Katrina jumped on her sister. After a few moments Ludwig tried to stop it.

"Girls stop fighti-!" He screamed as he got pulled in for some strange reason. Another strange thing was that he couldn't get out. A couple of the nations started to record this. They all had the same thoughts on their minds.

'_This is going on Facebook' _Carmen couldn't handle her 'daughters' fighting no more. She got angry and pulled them apart.

In a cold voice she said, "Stop fighting and make up." When she said this the twins looked at each other then they looked at Ludwig lying on the ground with a thin trail of blood leaving his nose, and his hair finally unorderly in public. They looked at each other then teared up. They hugged and said their sorrys. They finally got fixed up and started walking back towards the house. Ludwig just said to himself.

"I'm glad Feliciano and Lovino aren't like this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup, don't we love our good old Feli and Lovi. Anyway next chapter may be the beach. Some surprises will ensue there.<strong>_


	12. Nordics? and the Beach?

_**Hey, sup. I've been busy with school stuff and trying to get my grades up but I'm here now. ON 2 DA STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer:You know but this story IS mine**_

* * *

><p>After the fight that Daisy, Katrina, and Ludwig(?) had they all set back to going home. They were all starting to wonder what Alice And Arthur were up to. As they approached the house, they all heard voices other than Arthur and Alice. As soon as everyone entered the house, they tried to get Monika back out by pushing her. She was getting annoyed by everyone till the point where she exploded.<p>

"Can everyone get the fuck off of me?!" Everyone let go of the blonde girl and just went into the house. As soon as she went in, she turned around and closed the door. Everyone got question marks on their heads. When she reappeared she couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting on the couch across from Alice and Arthur were the Nordics. Yup, ALL of them. She immediately got a purple aura when she saw Berwald. "Arthur, Alice, may I ask why we have guests?" She said in a scary voice.

While slightly shaking Alice said, "Well, after the phone call with Michael we decided that it would be easier and faster to have some help. And the first person Arthur thought of was Lukas since he knows some magic in this world too. While you all were gone, we called them and told the story. We left out the part about you though." Monika just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, I guess this Berwald could be different. Well, anyways we should introduce ourselves to the Nordics. I'm Monika, the country of Germany." After the introductions, Alice, Arthur, and Lukas went down to the basement to start some work.

"Not to be rude, but how come you all are staying here if we only really need Lukas?" Sakura asked. Only she could say it without sounding rude in anyway. Mathias replied.

"We were bored. Lukas can't have all the fun can he? Especially since there are cute girls here like you." She blushed and backed away. "Why is Moni glaring at Berwald?" Maddie answered that one.

"In our world, she has a bad history with him." Mathias just nodded to it all. Meanwhile, Tino (Finland) was talking to Monika.

"You know he isn't that bad once you know him. I used to be really afraid of him but now we're really good friends." Monika had a thoughtful look in her face for a minute then smiled.

"Is that so?" She then walked over to Berwald. _'Even though they look the same, they don't have the same look in their eyes. This one seems more kind and gentle.' _As she stood in front of him, he looked up. "I want to apologize for treating you so badly. I want to start over. So let's be friends." He got a small smile on his face.

"That would be nice." They shook hands. Somewhere in the room a certain male Russian was having an aura around him. Only a Chinese man came up to him while shaking though.

"Ivan, aru? You know it doesn't mean anything, Moni just wants to be friendly."

"They can't be _too _friendly though." Russia said in a menacing voice. Eventually Yao went away from him. That was when Allison and Alfred jumped onto the table in the middle of the room. Alfred started it.

"Yo! Dudes!" He got everyone's attention.

"The heroes have to announce something!" Allison continued. The next line was said by both.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH TOMORROW!" Daisy jumped with joy while Katrina sighed about how her sister was a complete idiot.

Kiku said, "Wait, we don't even have swimsuits." The self-proclaimed heroes just laughed.

Allison responded, "I knew something like this was going to happen so I took the liberty of buying all the girls swimsuits when we went to the mall. Just ask Maddie. Tomorrow morning all the girls come to my room and get your things. You'll know which is yours when you see it."

"Same thing for the dudes but in my room." It was decided like that, that the nations were going to the beach and were going to have an exciting day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not my best chapter. I had to have something leading up to the beach scene and this just came to mind. Try to review :')<strong>_


	13. The Beach and Teams

_**Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long to put up another chapter. I've been busy with school and everything. Oh, and another thing. I'M IN LOVE WITH ED SHEERAN NOW! I heard his song Lego House and a couple others and it's amazing. Check it out and leave a review on what you think of the song. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer:You know I don't own anything -_-**_

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone did what was told the night before and got their swimming suits. The guys were currently waiting for the girls and Alfred who were still getting their swim suits. The male countries had on trunks with their respective nations flag. Alfred came down sliding on the steps' railing. He had 5 pairs of trunks in his arms.<p>

"Here. For the Nordics. I, the hero, took the liberty of letting you dudes burrow some of my trunks. But I still got the best pair." He said as he modeled his American flag trunks to everyone. Even doing some poses.

"Can we get our damn trunks now?" Mathias said as Alfred was still putting on his fashion show.

"Thanks for putting off my mood man." He said as he threw the trunks at him. He gave Emil red ones, Lukas blue ones, Tino yellow, Mathias green, and Berwald black. As they got theirs the girls finally came down. Most of the girls had on bikinis with their flags and nation names with the exception of Anya, Sakura, Chun-Yan, and Francoise who had on one pieces with their nation's tourist attraction on it. Francoise's being very revealing of course. They all had on shorts or capris covering their bottoms and no shirt. The only one who had on a tank top was Monika.

"Okay, so is everyone ready to go?" Daisy asked almost impatiently. Everyone picked up their bags with their items in and nodded.

"Calm down some Daisy." Alice said getting somewhat annoyed.

Katrina added in, "Yeah. It's only about a 10 minute walk from here." With that being said the nations headed out to the beach.

The walk to the beach was relatively quiet except for the occasional outburst of excitement from Daisy and Alfred. It seemed as soon as their feet touched the sand, the nations got wide-eyed and excited. Almost immediately Daisy threw her stuff on the first empty spot she saw, took off her shorts, and ran into the water. Slowly one-by-one the nations followed after her until only about ½ of them were left on dry land.

"MOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIII! Come on in the water and play Chicken with me and the Nordics. The teams are uneven and your just sitting here." Gillian said dragging her sister into the water, still having clothes on.

"I really don't want to." Monika said protesting. Gillian sighed.

"Your forcing me to do this you know. Backup!" Appearing out of thin air, Daisy and Allison, went beside Monika and tried to drag her deeper into the water. As she was successful in refusing their attempts, Allison easily picked Monika up. (She is America after all) She then threw her in the water. The blonde quickly came up, clothes soaked.

"You forced me to Moni. Should've just complied. The heroine always wins." Moni went to the sand taking her shorts off.

"I'm gonna play just I can beat your ass Allison!" By this time the Nordics were watching the girls and their antics.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Mathias said to them.

"I'm coming, just need to take off my shirt." She did as she said, and Mathias immediately got quiet at the sight. "Are you ready? What are you guys staring at?" She demanded blushing already somewhat knowing the answer.

"Damn, Moni. Those things are amazing." Mathias said talking about Monika's chest. She crossed her arms in embarrassment.

"Stop, staring already. Aren't we supposed to be playing Chicken?"

"I rather play wi-OWCH! Damn, you didn't have to hit me, Gillian. Alright we can start." He got further in the water where the others were standing. The girls got in the water. Everyone playing was each of the Nordics, The girls who forced Monika to play, and Maddie who got forced to play by her sister too.

"It's okay, Moni. They did the same thing to me. Except for the gawking." Monika's aura got slightly more blue. Maddie tried to change the subject. Wait, how do you play Chicken?" Everyone turned to her. Lukas started to explain.

"Usually, a girl gets on a boy's shoulders and stays there the longest she can while another pair tries to knock her off of his shoulders. They keep going until someone goes down and the last one standing wins. But this time is an all for nothing. Every team is for themselves in this game that we're playing. So now get your teams." Allison quickly went to Mathias seeing as they would be a perfect match for each other. Monika got to Berwald, Daisy got Tino, Gillian went to Lukas, while Maddie went over to Emil seeing as they were both alone. Before the game started it seemed as if the girls were giving the boys a pep talk.

"We're going to kick ass during this game!" "Damn straight!"

"I just want to get to Alli, so try and aim for her." ***Head nod ***

"We gotta work hard to win." "Alright, let's work hard."

"We're the most awesome team out here!" "Okay...then"

"Let's just try our best" "Agreed"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter we will see who wins, and what the other nations are up to. Review :)<strong>_


	14. Chicken Fights, Exposure, and Betrayals?

_**I'm not going to delay you so just read.**_

* * *

><p>While the 5 females and Nordics were getting ready to play their game of 'Chicken', everyone was doing their normal or since this is the Hetalia people, not so normal activities. For one Feliciano was amazing everyone on the beach by making sculptures of different types of pasta.<p>

"PASTA!~ PASTA!~ THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD! PASTA!~ PASTA!~ PUTS EVERYONE IN A GOOD MOOD! I EAT IT EVERYDAY~ THEN GO OUT TO PLAY~ WITH JAPAN, KITTY, AND GER~MAN~Y~! YAY PASTAAAAAA!" About 1/2 of the beach just died from the adorableness coming out of the younger Italian.

"Feliciano, do you really need to sing that song?" Ludwig asked looking up from his book.

"Ve~!" Feliciano said with a rapidly nodding head. Ludwig just groaned and face palmed leaving a red mark on his forehead. Meanwhile guess what Kiku was doing. Yep~ you guessed it, he was taking pictures of people who would be perfect for his upcoming yaoi manga that everyone knows Elizaveta will be the first person to buy.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Everyone's favorite crew, the Bad Touch Trio were doing what they usually do.

"Kesesesese~" Gilbert was doing his infamous laugh out of nowhere so Antonio knew that something was up.

"Gilbert, what's so funny?" The Spainard said with a confused look on his face.

"Just look and see." Gilbert said with a smirk. Immediately after he said this a certain Frenchman was approaching a woman who was tanning while looking out at the ocean with a smile on her face. Francis pulled out a rose from his speedo? and squatted in front of the woman. A look of horror instantly came on her face.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. May I say that you look very lovely today." He said while trying to give her the rose.

"Thank you sir but for one can you get your 'parts' from in front of my face and second I'm more than faithful to my husband."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

A deep voice interuppted, "But what I know will hurt you. " Both the woman and Francis looked up to see a muscular man holding a little girl's hand with an angry look on his face. The man pulled Francis up by his hair and said, "Bethany, stay with mommy. Daddy has to talk to this man.

"Otay, Daddy!" She then ran to her mother and started to play in the sand, meanwhile Francis was having a 'talk' with the man.

"Kesesesese~! Now you know what's so funny!" Gilbert said watching the man and Francis who was currently getting a face full of sand.

"So you knew she was in a relationship the whole time?"

"Yep, why else would I send Franny and not go myself?" Antonio instantly got a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong Tonio, cant handle my awesome anymore."

"Don't send men after my wife." Was all they heard until Gilbert was dragged away to meet the same fate as Francis.  
>10 minutes later/

"Mommy, why are there men floating on their faces?"

"Bethany, want some ice cream?"

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!" While this was happening Francis and Gilbert were drowning with a worried Antonio flailing above them while their souls were coming out their mouths in ghost form. Now you know. Never mess with a married woman.  
>Kesesesese~Honhonhon~Fusosososo~/

"Really, why are we here goofing off when this time could be used finding a spell to get you all home?" Arthur was sitting around complaining while his counterpart Alice was busy chasing around a certain American girl.

"Get the fuck back here you, git!"

"Hahaha! Sorry grandma, it ain't happening anytime soon! Hahaha!" Allison yelled running from the Brit.

"There will be hell to pay when I get you!. AAHHH! Get off me!" She said while pushing Francoise off of her.

"Hmmph, I try to make you feel wanted one time. Whatever. Your chest is tiny anyway. Mine's are better."  
>Alice was suddenly onto a new target. "Who the hell do you think you are you damn Frog?! I should curse you right now." Arthur suddenly got a slight headache.<p>

"Am I the only sane one around here now?" He said to himself.

"It's okay Arthur." Flying Mint Bunny said.

"Yeah, everything's okay." Uni said joining in.

Arthur got a real happy look on his face saying, "Thanks. You all always find a way to put me in a good mood."

_Squirt! __  
><em>

_Splash! _

"There you go Artie. Now you can see clearly now and stop talking to yourself because of the hero!" Alfred stood about 5 feet away from Arthur with a giant water gun over his shoulder in what he assumed to be a heroic pose. Arthur was soaking wet with his bangs covering his eyes and a purple aura coming from him.

"You bloody twat!" He said while running after Alfred.

"Hahahaha! You'll never catch me! The hero always wins!"  
>Next Scene/,

"What you think they are doing?" Chun-Yan asked her Japanese friend motioning to the Nordics and the girls who were doing wild gestures in the water.

"I don't know. Maybe their going to play a game?"

"I wonder what kind of game that is." She said to herself.

"I don't really care at the moment but I do care about getting more shade. Can you move over a little? This umbrella isn't that big." Sakura politely asked. The small Chinese girl moved over just as a Russian woman comes over.

"Hey Anya. What kind of game do you think their playing in the water?" Chun-Yan asked. It seemed as if she was ignored by Anya, as she just stared at Sakura with a smile who was looking back at her.

"It's hot. Don't you think Sakura?" Anya asked without taking her eyes off of the said girl.

"Very." Sakura replied doing the same.

"The shade must feel nice, huh, Sakura?"

"Very."

"Only enough room for 2."

"Only 2."

"Move from under."

"Not a chance."

"Sakura is in...Good girl." She slowly moved dramatically under the umbrella smiling at how Sakura's skin was slowly turning pink on the sand. She got irritated and left the two girls. Chun-Yan who just saw the whole thing sat with a confused face.

"Younger nations these days." She them resumed her staring at the people in the water.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hehehehehehehehe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>After about 10 minutes of surprisingly careful planning and strategizing 'Chicken Fight' players were finally ready to start their game.  
>With the waiting Maddie sweatdropped. "Did we really need to make plans? This is a game, not a war."The females except Daisy turned to her with flames in their eyes screaming, "YES!" She instantly shrank down.<p>

"I was just asking." She said with anime style tears down running down her face. Emil patted her back in sympathy. "I hate Alli a lot sometimes." She said.

"I guess we can all say that about our siblings." The young albino said while glaring at Lukas. He simply looked back while mouthing 'You will call me big brother'. All Emil could do was shiver.

"Okay, bitches! It's time to start the game even though we all know that me and Mathias will kick ass!" The energetic blonde exclaimed while standing on her partners shoulder. How she kept balance while making wild gestures…yeah no one knows. The American girl just kept talking.

"Are we going to play or listen to your unawesome ass talk all day?"

"Fine. The hero is declaring that the game starts...NOW!" The girls all got on their partners shoulders while giving commands.

"Berwald, we're going towards Allison." The male nodded and started to go towards the energetic blonde. As they were nearing Gillian and Lukas stood in their path.

"Sorry, baby schwester but I have to win." Monika just sighed. Berwald went to stand in front of the duo while the girls got ready to fight. Monika made the first move by simply pushing Gillian who held her ground well shoulders. Gillian then got low to try and pry Berwald's hands from Monika's legs which she succeeded in but the younger German girl kept a grip on the Swede's head.

"Sorry, Berwald." He just grunted and grabbed her legs again. Gillian got a little angry at this and stared her sister down.

"Moni, remember this is _maybe_ the only time I would do this. Forgive me." Monika got a confused look on her face just as Gillian swiped her bikini top off. Monika quickly covered her chest and fell off of Berwald. She quickly hid behind the large man and away from the beach who actually had the countries watching. Let's just say that about ½ had a blush on their cheeks or a nosebleed. Also Ivan had his pipe prepared. "You should've just let me win, baby schwester. Kesesesese!" She tossed Monika her top to which she quickly put on.

"Thanks for the cover, Berwald. Gillian when we leave, I'm going to torture you until your within an inch of your life and then tie you up, throw you in an alleyway and hope the rats slowly eat your torso." The water just got 10 degrees colder and people got scared. Gillian just waved it off and was about to speak when...

_Splash!_

_Cough, Cough!_

"Sorry, Gill but that was rude what you did to Moni." The quiet duo went away to go after the remaining teams.

"Why weren't you having a grip on me Lukas? That was unawesome. We could've beat them." She just stared at the Norwegian who had a trail of blood running from his nose. Yep. We knew it. Lukas is a closet pervert. Still thinking of Monika.

Meanwhile, the Italian and American had each other in a lock up with flames in both of their eyes. The boys underneath them were actually struggling from all the pressure the girls were giving. Daisy started to grab onto the American's hair but that didn't stop Allison. She just pulled in Daisy's arm. This was a close match. The boys were about to give up when.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" _Splat! _Weight was lifted from both of their shoulders. They looked in the water to see a brunette and blonde rise from under the water.

"Who got us?!" They both screamed while looking shocked. They looked over to see Maddie still on top of Emil.

"Maddie, how could you betray your sister? Your supposed to be my sidekick, partner in crime! Why?"

"Me and Emil got tired." She said slowly getting off the boy's shoulders. They then high-fived. "We won!"

"It's been a nice day and all but may we go home?" Arthur asked from the sidelines.

"We should get going. It's getting kind of late." Yao said. With that saying they got their items and headed home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: SOOOOO SORRY that's it's been so long. I'm trying to update more but school's been busy and everything. Forgive me and review the story please. :)<strong>_


	15. Magic Attempt 1

_**I'm so sorry. Finals just got done so I'm going to try and update almost every week.**_

* * *

><p>It was only about 5:00 when they got home so mostly everyone went to their rooms to take a nap or at least get changed. As for Alice, Lukas, and Arthur they quickly changed and went into the basement to look for a spell.<p>

"Okay Arthur, since we can't find a dimension traveling spell, we need to at least find out what it put into it. Can you tell us anything about it?" Alice was saying.

"As I said before, I was drunk so I don't really remember anything about what was in the spell." While Alice was trying her best to get information out of Arthur, Lukas was trying to search for books with help from his troll. He suddenly came upon something.

"Hey, you two. I think I found something." The pair quickly went over to him to see what he found.

Alice gasped, "It's transporting spell. If we perfect this then it can bring us a step closer to our goal. Good job, Lukas." He just shrugged his shoulders and went to gathering ingredients. Just as Lukas was pouring the last ingredients from a jar...

"NORGE!" The loud sound made him jump which resulted in his grip loosening and the whole jar dropping into the pot. The 3 inhabitants in the basements got wide eyed as a white, blinding light shined throughout the whole house.

"Norge! What the hell was that light?" Mathias said as he ran down the stairs, wide-eyed. Lukas immediately jumped on the Dane, strangling him with his tie. It took both Arthur and Alice to pull him off.

"We can worrying about killing him later, but first we need to see if that light meant anything happened." Arthur said before running upstairs. At that moment, it seemed as if everyone came downstairs.

"Is everyone alright? No one got hurt?"

"If this is what you call alright." Multiple voices called to Alice. She turned to the voices to see Matthew, Finland, Ludwig, Francis, and Daisy all holding children who looked to be around the ages of 4 to 5. Children who were naked except for the too big shirts wrapped around them. At that time Arthur, Lukas, and Mathias came upstairs.

...

...

...

"Please tell me that they aren't Emil, Gillian, Katrina, Monika, and Spain." Arthur said in a worried tone.

...

...

...

"Can I kill him now?" Lukas asked referring to the interruption currently begging for his life.

"Go on." The Norwegian man then continued to strangle Mathias. Let's just say the children were getting pretty teary eyed.

"Bi...Big Brother?" These words instantly got Lukas to stop. He turned to see a scared Emil with tears in his eyes holding his arms out to him. He got a blissfully happy look on his face at the words that just came out the boy's mouth. He went to his brother and hugged him turned to Arthur and Alice starry eyed.

"Can we leave him like this forever?" Everyone said no and he went into an emo corner with Emil toddling after him. Everyone decided to put the children down that was holding them. Gillian went over to Francoise, Katrina to Carmen, Spain to Francis, and Emil was with his brother and the other Nordics. Monika was the only one was alone. She had a few tears running down her face.

Yao asked,"Why isn't Monika going anywhere?" The small blond girl was just staring at the man talking. She just talked in a small whispery voice.

"Wh-where's Miss Sophi..ie and Mister Daniel?" Every female's eyes got wide.

"What's going on? Even though I'm not a girl, shouldn't she think the awesome me looks familiar?" Gilbert asked.

Francoise decided to explain. "She doesn't recognized any of us. When she was with Gillian she looked different. Her hair wasn't as long and she had some scars around her shoulders. So in other words, she's the Holy Roman Empire right now. Probably even before she met Daisy."

The said girl was bawling her eyes out right on the floor. "I want Mister Daniel and Miss Sophie! Wahhh!"

"I'll call Daniel right now." Allison quickly got on her facetime and called Daniel. He picked up and heard the crying.

"What the hell is going on there?" He asked annoyed.

"Just talk to her." She showed the phone to Monika who quickly stopped crying after seeing Daniel. She smiled and talked quickly with him.

"So what the hell happened?" Everyone asked the 3 magic doers. " They quickly explained the situation and some nations went over to Mathias to torture him while others shielded the kids' eyed who were looking. Monika ran over to Allison to give her back her phone and then ran to Gillian.

"Mister Daniel said I should stay with you." Monika said to her.

"Okay, I'm Gillian, this is Franny. What's your name?"

"I'm Monika." The German sisters then proceeded to talk.

"I don't like seeing little dudes and dudettes naked so I'm going to go find some of my little kid clothes." Alfred quickly said running up the stairs to the attic. He came down less than 5 minutes later with 5 outfits in hand giving it to the children.

While this was happening Daniel was telling everyone what was happening with their Nordics. "So far their found a transporting spell, which they just perfected. Now their seeing if they can change to spell some to see if they can make it travel through worlds."

"That's just what we were doingbut got interrupted. That's how we got those 5 changed into children." Alice explained.

"Well, I'll go tell them now. But anyway good luck and tell Gillian when she gets back to normal that her ass is grass, bitch!" He ended the call.

"Now, what do we do about these 5?" Ludwig asked gesturing to the empty space that just held the 5 kids. "Where the hell did they go!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the quick chapter. I wanted to at least put something up soon. Review :)<strong>_


	16. Playtime and Grandfather?

**_Hey, it's been a long time and I'm so sorry about that. My kindle wasn't working for awhile and it had this unfinished chapter on it. Well it's back now so I'm gonna try and do as much as I can. Sorry if it seems shorter than usual, I just wanted to post something._**

* * *

><p>"Come on."<p>

"Where are we?"

"Come on Katrina."

"Shut up, Dummy."

Here we have the children in some unknown part of the house. It seemed as though Gillian turned out to be their leader.

"You don't even know where we are, Stupido." An angry Katrina asked putting her thumb back into her mouth. Gillian cheeks started to get pink.

"Yes, I do unawesome big baby."

"I'm not a baby! Where are we then?" Gillian quickly looked around in the hallway.

"We...by the awesome room. This where any awesome kids play at. It has lots of toys and stuff we can play with. See!" Gillian said as she opened the door. Inside the room was dark and seemed to be dusty. They could hardly see anything. The children stumbled around in the dark until a light came on.

Emil was standing by the door pointing where everyone else missed it. As they finally had a clear view, everyone saw big boxes stacked on each other, old paintings, and more stuff.

"Are we allowed in here?" Monika asked. Before she could get a response, Antonio and Gillian were already going through the boxes. Antonio brought out a house with toy soldiers who each had different faces while Gillian pulled out an empty musket with a scratch on it. She pretended to shoot the kids around the room.

Emil hid behind Monika and nervously asked," Sh-Should she have that?"

Monika said, "It gots no bullets. Come on, lets find something to play with." She grabbed Emil's hand and they ran to the boxes. They started to climb them while laughing whenever the other fell. Eventually they found old clothes which were too big and started to play dress up.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Yao asked. Everyone who was around him stopped their searching to listen. They heard soft thumps followed by very faint voices. "It sounds like it's coming from above us. Let's go see." Yao followed by Ludwig, Ivan, and Alfred went upstairs to the closet. They approached the door and looked in to see an adorable sight. If it wasn't for Ivan holding the back of his shirt, he would've probably went and glomped all of the children.<p>

In the room, Katrina was hitting Antonio on the head with a toy soldier, possibly leaving a mark while he was laughing and looking inside of the toy house. Gillian had the coat of Alfred's old uniform on and was marching in place with the empty gun on her shoullder, playing soldier. Emil was sitting inside of a box with a black tie wrapped around his head and throwing clothes out while smiling. Monika was in another box with playing with clothes. She kept going until she saw the adults standing in the doorway. She tried to get out the box but instead made it tip over with her falling in it. Ludwig went in to help her up.

"Thank you, Grandpa." She said with a bright smile to the blonde man. He froze at her mix up while Alfred was laughing in the background. With hearing 'Grandpa', Gillian rushed over to Ludwig and Monika.

"Hey, that's my Opq." Gillian said while hugging the still frozen Ludwig. "When did your hair get so short Opa? Hey, maybe we're related Moni cause we got the same Opa." Gillian said happily. The little blonde just nodded happily. While that happened Alfred saw what they were playing with more clearly.

"Aww, come on man! I just cleaned this room up and now it's a mess! Plus your all Messing with my Iggy toys! Ugh!" As Alfred had his mini freak out, Ivan had an idea.

"There's sweets downstairs if any of you want any." Katrina, Antonio, and Emil raced downstairs while Monika and Gliian were carried by their 'Grandfather'.

"Kesesese~! This is so awesome. Awesome for me but not for you West. They think you're Gramps. I knew you looked old but not that old!" Gilbert said for about the fourth time after hearing about Ludwig's 'grandchildren'.

"Gill, it's not that funny." Matthew said.

"But it is." Allison said. She found the situation as funny as Gilbert and was laughing right with him.

The kids were currently on the kitchen sitting on the counters eating ice cream just so they were out of the way, and wouldn't be able to easily get down.

"Opa, can we vet some more?" Said the little German sisters from the kitchen. Ludwig went to do what they asked.

"OKAY, WE DID IT!" Yelled Mathias kicking open the basement door. Norway pushed him back down the steps as he came up.

"You didn't do nothing, you git but annoy us." Arthur stated he started to explain what to do. "Good you have them eating. Just put some of this in each of their bowls and they should be back to normal. But first dress them in their original clothes."

With their clothes being too big, it was hard for the kids to feed themselves but eventually they got the ice cream in their mouths despite having it on their clothes. Soon there stood the 5 children, all grown up.

"What the hell happened?" Gillian asked looking at her stained clothes.

"My clothes!" Monika raced up the stairs.

"Call me big brother again." Lukas was at it again making Emil run away from him.

Katrina and Antonio were getting everything explained to them until Antonio said something.

"Why is there a bump on my head?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)<strong>_


End file.
